The 2nd PriPara Sports Festival Chapter 2 - Amazing Appetite
P.S. I didn't know if I needed to ask you guys for permission to use the characters, so please let me know in the comments and I'll definitely ask you next time! (looks at Haruka and hopes I don't get a warning ticket) P.P.S (I don't know if that exists or not) Hanako-chan, if you don't like any of the lines I put in for your characters, feel free to change them ^^ Meganee: Now then, all contestants please... Oh? (Another Meganee hands her a piece of paper). Looks like we have another team competing in this Sports Festival! SoLaMi Dressing and Aromageddon: Eh? Is that even allowed? Meganee: Of course, teams can join anytime, as long as they don't mind having a disadvantage of having 0 points when all other teams have more. Now then, please welcome Team NatsuHaru! Natsumi: Nice to meet you, SoLaMi Smile, Dressing Pafe and Aromageddon. We'll be doing our best, so don't hold back just because we have a disadvantage! Haruka: (nods in agreement) Mirei: Just what I wanted to hear-pri. Let's give it our all-pri! Laala: Capisce! Sophie and Mizuki: Yeah! Shion: Decisive action. I accept your challenge. Prepare yourself! Natsumi: S-Shion! Yes, let's both do our best! Haruka: (Whispers to Natsumi) Calm down. We can't do our best if you're nervous to be competing against Shion Natsumi: (Whispers) Ok, I'll do my best! Meganee: Since NatsuHaru and Aromageddon only have 2 members, please- Aroma: We only need to use one member. Mikan alone is enough to dominate those mortals. Mikan: Leave it to me~nano! Meganee: In that case, please only choose one member to compete in this event, and one person to back up if person number one gets to full. Once both people get out, their team is out for this round. The last team to remain is the winner! Mirei: Mizuki, you hang out with Mikan a lot when eating, don't you? Do you think you can beat her? Mizuki: Um... I'm not sure Milulu comes in and brings in a lot of food, there was rice, fruit, cake, bread, and one thing caught Mizuki's eyes... Mizuki: I'LL DO IT! I can eat a lot of meat buns! Mirei: Ok. If anyone has any chance of beating Mikan, it has to be Mizuki. Laala, you have a big appetite too, so you can back Mizuki up. Laala: Capisce! I didn't have breakfast this morning anyway! Sophie was a bit upset. She hadn't gotten a chance to compete. Laala: Don't worry Sophie. The event is just getting started. I'm sure there will be at least one event where you can compete! Meanwhile, Dressing Pafe were having some trouble... Hikari: Who do you think should do it? It's as simple as eating, but beating Mikan will be a lot of trouble. Dorothy: Well, I can eat a lot! Right, Leona? Leona: Yeah, if Dorothy says so. Shion: Hikari can eat a lot too Hikari: WHAT? I can't! Dorothy can do it. I'll back her up. Dorothy: Ok~ Believe in me! With NatsuHaru Natsumi: We both have ordinary appetites, so it doesn't really matter who goes first for us Haruka: Sakura, you can do it. Natsumi: If you're sure... Meganii: Ok, can we have the first person sitting at the table, and the second person standing behind her? Milulu-chan, how's the food? Milulu: It's all ready! Everyone's table is set up and there's a lot of other food in the kitchen. There's more being made as we speak! Meganii: Ok, ready... go! Mikan, Mizuki, Dorothy and Natsumi started eating as much as they could. Mikan and Mizuki eating as much meat buns as they could, while Dorothy and Natsumi started eating the cakes and bread first. Mikan and Mizuki were tied and were way ahead of Dorothy and Natsumi. Milulu and the Meganees were rushing in and out of the kitchen and passing all of them new servings of food. Soon enough, Dorothy and Natsumi couldn't take anymore, and swapped with Hikari and Haruka. Meganii: Oh? Dorothy and Natsumi have swapped out! Hikari and Haruka are their last chances before they fall out. Mikan and Mizuki have huge appetites! How much more can they eat? Indeed, Mikan and Mizuki were still going strong. They both ate all their meat buns, and ate the fruits and breads while Milulu and Meganee went to get some more meat buns. Mizuki was falling behind. Laala: Mizuki, are you alright? Don't push yourself too hard. Swap with me! I don't want you getting sick Mizuki hesitated for a moment, then decided it was best if she swapped out. Getting sick would just trouble everyone. Mizuki jumped up and Laala sat in the chair and started eating as fast as she could. Soon enough, Laala caught up to Mikan. Hikari and Haruka were getting full. Hikari fell out, after that Haruka. Meganii: Dressing Pafe and NatsuHaru, Out! Mizuki has also swapped out with Laala! Is Mikan's appetite truly the size of the black hole? Mikan was starting to slow down. She was getting full as well Aroma: Mikan! How can thy be full? Don't let those mortals beat you! Mikan: L-Leave it to me-nano! Mikan tried her best, but it was no use. Her hands were refusing to place any more food into her mouth. Mikan got out of her chair. Her face was a little bit green Aroma: Oh no! Mikan can't eat anymore. I won't lose to these mortals! Aroma sits down in the chair and starts eating. However, she was eating quite slowly Laala: (Thinks to herself) I can't lose! Mirei, Sophie and Mizuki are counting on me! Mizuki: Laala, do your best! Aroma: N-no! Devils were not born to eat a lot of food... Aroma got out of the chair. She couldn't take it anymore Meganii: Aromageddon, out! The winner of this competition is SoLaMi Smile! We shall wait till tomorrow to keep the competition going, as I'm sure our contestants prefer to rest up after all of that eating. Dorothy and Hikari were totally full. Shion and Leona rushed up to them. They gave them some water and hoped they were ok Hikari: Shion, I don't think I'll eat dinner today, I'm way to full Dorothy: Leona, I won't eat dinner either. I've eaten enough food to last me at least a week... Meanwhile, Mizuki and Laala were bloated. They had eaten way to much. Mirei and Sophie rushed up to them. Mirei: According to my calculations, you can't sit down-pri. Sitting down will make you feel a lot worse. Try to stand up and go for a walk after we leave PriPara-pri Laala and Mizuki: Ok/Capisce (for Laala), that's what we'll do. Mikan, Aroma, Natsumi and Haruka heard what Mirei said, and immediately stood up. They had collapsed when they had eaten too much, and realized Mirei was right. They felt a lot fuller even though they hadn't eaten anything extra. Meganii: We'll announce our next event for our contestants. Tomorrow will be Dodgeball! That's the end of part 2. Once again, I'm really sorry if I was supposed to ask you for permission, please let me know in the comments and I'll definitely try my best to let you know next time. P.S. I thought up a new series! Actually, one series and one extra/OVA, which both have nothing to do with this one! I won't be accepting any more characters for this series, but please let me know if you would like your characters in the new series or OVA! I won't be announcing them yet, but let me know and I'll see what I can do Navigation Chapter 1 - Ultimate Frisbee Chapter 3 - Unbelievable Dodgeball Category:Ivanly912 Category:Hanako Inoue Category:Roleplays Category:ParaPri 2016 Category:ParaPri